Missing Scenes From Twilight
by cas-sassafras
Summary: This is a colectiion of scenes that should be in Twilight. T for safety. Eclipse spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: My mom was reading Twilight (3****rd**** time) and she noticed some things. When Bella is being stalked in Port Angeles and Edward comes and saves her, his light is off in his car. He tells Bella to put on her seat belt and she does…with no trouble.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor will I ever.**

_"It was dark in the car, no light had come on with the opening of the door, and I could barely see his face in the glow from the dashboard…" (Twilight, 162)_

"Put on your seatbelt," he commanded not taking his eyes off the road.

I started to feel around for the seat belt. I couldn't find it. Sure I had been in this car before, but it was dark now.

I finally found the buckle and pulled it across my body.

Now I couldn't find the seat belt latchy thingy or whatever it is called.

I started to look around for it and the buckle was clicking against everything. My left hand found the latchy thing, but I couldn't get the buckle into it.

"Hmphh…" I was having serious problems. I looked over at Edward and he had a smirk on his face, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"A little help here," I said annoyed.

He reached over and with one hand buckled my seat belt without looking away from the road we were speading down. I looked out the window to hide my embarrassment, but I could still here him chuckle.

We continued driving.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Here is a new tid bit. This takes place after Eclipse. What if Edward decided that he wanted to "make love" without marrying Bella first?

**Disclaimer: I don't do not own anything of Stephenie Meyer's. **

Bpov 

Edward and I were lying on the bed he had gotten me looking at Alice's plans for our wedding when he sighed and threw the paper he was looking at aside.

"What?" I asked him. The whole time we were looking at the plans his face had been impassive. I had been wondering what he was thinking. Maybe now I will know…

"What do you think of all this?" He questioned while gesturing at the papers in front of us.

"I think it is way over the top, but that's Alice."

"That's not an answer."

"No, that's not the answer you were looking for."

"Bella, what do you really think about this?"

"I would like it if it wasn't mine, but you won't change me if I don't marry you. So I have to. Then I get both of my wishes."

For a fleeting second there was an emotion I recognized well on his face, but then he turned it to curiosity.

"I want to make love with you Bella. I have been thinking about it and I am ready to try."

Shock was on my face. I could feel it. Where did this come from? Why does he have to decide to do it on this day of all days?!

"What?" Why, why why why?

My face moved from shock to annoyance.

"Bella, why do you look annoyed?" He was looking into my eyes trying to figure out what I was thinking. I had to look away or I would tell the truth. Too late.

"I'm annoyed at myself." Why, oh why did that happen every time he looks at me?

"Why are you annoyed at yourself? I thought you would be happy."

I tried to hide the blush that was creeping up my face from him, but he saw it. A cold finger lifted my chin so I was looking at him. I still wouldn't meet his eyes, though.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He sounded worried and curious.

"Nothing," I tried to lie.

"There is something wrong. Your heart is racing and your face is getting redder and redder. Tell me, please."

I looked at his eyes. They were pleading. He took advantage of this and made his eyes smolder. I tried to look away, but he would keep pulling me back.

He moved his face so it was only an inch away.

"Bella, please," he whispered. I could feel and smell his cold breath against my face. I started to get dizzy.

"We can't do it right now," I finally mumbled. He pulled away a little, but he was still really close. I looked at his face and it was confused.

"And why not?"

"Umm…"

"Please tell me." He moved his face closer again.

"Please…" I could feel his lips form the word against mine. The scent was intoxicating.

"It's embarrassing," I whispered.

"I won't think it is. You can tell me anything. I won't laugh," he whispered back. I shivered from his lips still barely touching mine.

"Well…"

"Yes…" He moved his nose along my jaw, inhaling. He knew what he was doing drove me crazing and I would tell him anything. He moved down my throat and across my collarbone, then back up. He kissed me softly in the hollow under my ear.

"Bella…" he whispered. It almost sounded like he was pleading with me. I shivered again.

He moved his body so he was sitting directly in front of me not a foot away. His gold eyes were pleading and curious.

"Please tell me." I started blushing again. I could feel my ears turning red. He started to run his fingertips up and down my cheekbone. He was such a cheater.

I whispered the answer so quietly I didn't hear it, but I knew he would.

"I have my period."


End file.
